


frustration

by remuspolaris (risolyandiwys)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risolyandiwys/pseuds/remuspolaris
Summary: in which cordelia is frustrated and misty wants to lend a helping hand.





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really know where this came from, but it’s here and it wants to be seen.
> 
> i’d really like to start a collection of one-shots similar to this one (as in completely nsfw) so feel free to send a prompt if you’d like to see a specific scenario etc. either leave it in a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr @ remuspolaris

“If you keep pacing like that, you’re going to wear a groove into the floor,” Misty drawls, refusing to spare a glance at the woman a few feet from her. She continues her work with the plant she’s tending to even as the rhythmic sound of feet hitting the greenhouse floor continues.

It isn’t until she hears a low, drawn-out groan that Misty lifts her eyes from the plant to stare at the woman across the table. Cordelia simply shrugs in response, though she finally stops the relentless pacing and turns her back to Misty, arms coming up to cross over her chest.

“You seem tense,” Misty points out with a slight smirk, though she can see Cordelia’s back muscles drawn tight as they tend to become when she is stressed. “Need a back rub?”

Cordelia lets out a sigh as she shakes her head, apparently unable to speak out about the source of her frustration. Misty continues to stare at her back before she pushes herself off the stool she’d been sitting on, and moved around the table to stand next to her friend.

“What’s wrong, Delia?”

“I’m... it’s been a long week. A very long week,” Cordelia starts, words coming out strained. “And I’m very... _frustrated_ , so to speak.”

“Okay…?” Misty lifts a single eyebrow in question. “What are you frustrated about? How can I help?”

Cordelia merely turns her head and stares at Misty for a moment, and Misty can see the tips of her ear turning red, and then that red tint fills her cheeks and crawls down her neck and over her chest.

“That’s not...” Cordelia pauses to take a deep breath, her nostrils flaring as she gathers herself. She faces forward once more as she explains, “I’m frustrated, Misty. _Sexually_.”

“You’re telling me that you’re horny?” Misty says, and she finds herself growing warm at her friend’s admission.

“Well, I—yes,” Cordelia says, and sighs again. “I tried to take care of this myself. I really did. But for some reason, nothing I’ve done is enough to get rid of this _need_ to be touched _,_ and… oh, god, this is so embarrassing.”

“So you came to _me_?” Misty wonders and takes a step forward, then another until she is behind Cordelia, their bodies separated by a mere few inches.

“I didn’t come here with the intent of whining or acting pathetic,” Cordelia says. “I only... I only needed a distraction, but it turns out you’re not the type of distraction I need when I’m frustrated in this way.”

“What does that mean?” Misty asks, sounds slightly offended as she moves to stand in front of Cordelia.

“It means you’re making the problem _worse_ ,” Cordelia bites out. “I’m sorry, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have come here. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Cordelia...” Misty breathes out, and before Cordelia can turn and run, she is pressing her against the table and kissing her, one hand tangling in the hair at the back of her neck while the other one finds a belt loop on her jeans and tugs.

“If you keep this up, I’m going to...”

Cordelia doesn’t finish her sentence as Misty kisses her again, effectively stopping the flow of words.

“That’s the point, darlin’,” Misty says between kisses. “I’m gonna help you out with this little problem of yours, if that’s alright with you.”

Cordelia only nods, and anything else she may have wanted to say dies on her tongue. She finally gives in and loops her arms around Misty’s neck and pulls her in somuchcloser. In response to this action, Misty reaches for her hips and lifts her onto the table, and Cordelia groans, her hands sliding from around Misty’s neck to wander over her toned biceps. She squeezes, and curses under her breath when she feels hard muscle beneath the skin.

“Why are you doing this?” Cordelia asks as she slides her hands down to Misty’s forearms, holds onto them loosely as she catches Misty’s eyes.

“You’re my best friend,” Misty answers. “You’ve always helped me when I needed it, you still do, and I want to return the favor.”

Cordelia drops her head against Misty’s shoulder, and Misty can feel more than see the rise and fall of her shoulders as she sighs heavily.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t do this,” she says. “Friends help each other, but not like this.”

“We’re not just friends though,” Misty says. “Are we?”

Cordelia draws back and Misty doesn’t waver as dark eyes search her face, as they flicker between her own eyes as they seek out—something, although at first it’s not clear to Misty what she’s trying to find.

“We were, but that was long before I came back,” Misty says when she understands what it is Cordelia needs. “Before I turned into ashes in your arms, before Nan brought me back—to you, I might add.”

“And now?” Cordelia rasps as fingers slowly start to undo the buttons of her shirt.

“And now...” Misty pauses as she moves from the first button to the next one down, her lips twisted as she searches for the right words to say. “You told me once that I needed to heal, and that there were certain things I wouldn’t be able to do until that happened. So I spent a lot of time trying to figure out where to go from there, because I knew from the moment I saw you again that I never wanted to be without you, but it had become very clear to me that you wouldn’t allow it until I had reached that point of healing. So now, I am telling you that I am as healed as I could possibly be, and I have you to thank for bein’ by my side the whole time. I am telling you that I am very much in love with you, and I am also telling you that I would very much like to give you an orgasm... or five.”

At this Cordelia laughs and pulls Misty to her, kisses her deeply and closes her eyes against the wetness that gathered in them as Misty spoke. Misty kisses her back without hesitation and undoes the rest of the buttons of her shirt and draws back as it falls open, and her mouth goes dry as her eyes settle on the black lace that had been hidden beneath the black button-up. She bites her bottom lip as she reaches out, pushes the shirt partway down Cordelia’s arms, and then loops her fingers through the belt loops of her jeans once again as she leans forward to press her lips to the smooth column of Cordelia’s throat. She nips at the skin and soothes with her lips and tongue, and the result is a low hum that vibrates against Misty’s lips as they graze Cordelia’s throat.

“Five,” Cordelia gasps as Misty fumbles with the button of her jeans. “Five is good.”

“We can’t get to five if I can’t get this undone,” Misty mutters, and Cordelia laughs softly at her frustration as she takes over in undoing the button.

As soon as it’s done, Misty pulls the zipper down and then curls her fingers into the waistband, and tugs both the jeans and the lace underwear beneath them partway down her legs. She doesn’t bother pulling them the rest of the way off. There will be time for that soon, she thinks, but right now she needs to feel Cordelia around her fingers. She rests one of her hands on the small of her back, adjusting her near the edge of the table as her other moves between them. Her fingers dance over slick, smooth skin where Cordelia would find blonde curls on her, and then, as Cordelia leans back and holds herself up on outstretched arms, Misty slides a finger into her. One becomes two as Misty finds the exposed skin of her chest and nips at the tops of Cordelia’s breasts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cordelia exhales as Misty fills her over and over again. She pushes her back for a moment, a hand on her chest as she kicks her jeans and underwear the rest of the way off her legs. She then brings Misty back into her, wraps her legs around Misty and pulls her closer, wordlessly pleading for _more_.

Misty slips out of once more Cordelia for just a few moments, during which she pulls the cups of her bra down. Cordelia snaps and the bra is gone and then Misty is inside of Cordelia again, filling her completely with three fingers, and she is pleased as her mouth latches onto a breast and her tongue flicks against a pebbled nipple. Cordelia shifts her weight to one hand as the other finds Misty’s wild curls, and Misty hums against her as she simply holds her head against her, doesn’t pull or demand more of her mouth.

”Misty, baby, I’m so close,” Cordelia rasps, and her fingers twitch where they are tangled in her hair.

“What do you need, darlin’?” Misty murmurs, as her thumb circles her clit, her firm touch causing Cordelia to move her hips almost erratically against her fingers.

“My neck,” Cordelia pants, her hand gently tugging Misty’s head upward. She guides Misty to her neck, just below her jawline. “I need you to... fuck, just _bite_ _me_.”

And although Misty’s eyebrows rise in mild surprise, her insides burning with the admission, she does as Cordelia requests. She doesn’t bite hard, simply allows her teeth to sink just barely into the skin, and that’s enough. Cordelia arches her back and presses herself into Misty, her fingers now tugging at her hair as she comes.

As Cordelia draws in labored breaths and trembles at the force of her orgasm, Misty withdraws her fingers. The sound of Cordelia groaning weakly at the sensation of Misty pulling out of her has Misty guiding her forward gently so Cordelia can lay her head on her shoulder as she catches her breath.

“That was... incredible,” Cordelia trails off as she slips her arms around Misty, her hands curling over the curve of her shoulders.

“And that was just orgasm number one,” Misty says, her words warm as they are teasing. “We’re not done yet. We have to make sure you won’t have any more pent-up frustration.”

“You were serious about that?”

“I don’t make promises I don’t keep. Now, how about you use transmu-whatever to get us into your bed and I’ll make good on it? One down, four to go.”


End file.
